


Just A Child

by FFTCFanfic18



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFTCFanfic18/pseuds/FFTCFanfic18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was all alone in the world, with no on to turn to. She had no one to take care of her. No food, no water. Her parents turned her away, not wanting her anymore. She lived alone, in the forest, until she spotted a white mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I stumbled through the mud and foilege the covered the forest floor, I had been living here for a while, I didn't want to go back home, where ever home was. I never really had a real home, not the kind with loving parents, I never hd one where food was on th table, or one where you knew that you could eat without going hugry for days, mybe weeks on end.

I fell through the small hedge at the edge of the trees. It was there that I saw a hudge white house, it the size of mansion. I ran up to the front and started banging on it, hoping that someone would answer. I didn't know who lived here, but it had to be better than where I had just come from, anwhere would be better than that.

A pretty lady with browny-coloured hair answered the door.

"You gotta help me." I pleaded.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"He's after me." I started sobbing.

"Who's after you, darling?" She pulled me inside and sat down with me in her lap.

"The bad man, he's after me."

"Where is he?" She went and looked out of the window.

"I don't know, he was chasing me and he just disapeared."

"You're safe here sweetheart.." She hugged me gently.

"He won't leave me alone."

She wrapped her arms around my small body and pulled me into the bathroom, she set me down on the edge of the bath tub, grabbed a wash cloth of the counter, wet it under the tap before she began cleaning the dirt and grim from my hands and face. She was gentle with some of the other people.

I didn't like those people, they were always mean to me.


	2. Chapter 2

The people that called themselves my parents were nothing more than abusers, looking for their next hit. My mother and her current boyfriend were drug addicts, cocaine, heroin or ecstasy, anything they could get their hands on. They had no money for anything, clothing or food. The bills were never paid and the house was never ever war enough.

I'm suprised I hadn't come down with hypothermia by now.

"Everything alright, darling?"

I nodded. "Yes, everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I smiled slightly.

She lifted me and carried me bck into the living room, where she sat me down on the sofa an covered my legs with a thick wool-like-blanket.

"I'll be right back." She said, leaving the room.

I heard cupboard doors opening and closing, she must have been making something.

Then the front door opened, she rushed from the kist towards the hallway, wiping her hands on her apron. I lifted the blanket from my legs and wandered into the hallway to see who was here, there were two other people with her, two men, one was old looking nd the other looked to be a year or two older than me.

Who were these people? Did they live here? Were they her family?

Would they want to be rid of me?

I don't think I could cope with being alone again, I don't think I would survive it. Not this time.


	3. Chapter 3

I had been here for the last few days. Everything was going great, until Esme, the pretty lady, told me that we had to go food shopping, I hadn't been outside anywhere besides the front garden since I had been here so I didn't know what to expect.

It was all okay at first, but then I had to get out of the car, and that's when everything started to go wrong, I couldn't get out the big car on my own so Esme tried to help me down, which didn't work out so well, I ended up tripping up over my untied shoe lace before falling out of the car and onto the gravel below.

My knee stung like hell, I just sat the holding onto my leg, crying. I was scared. When I was living with those other people, they didn't like it when I hurt myself. They said I was just trying to steal the attention from them. It wasn't true, I couldn't help hurting myself.

"It's alright sweetheart." She kissed my knee softly. "There, isn't that better?"

I nodded and smiled at her through my tears. "Thank you, Edsme."

"Its quite alright, honey." She lifted me up and put me into the small seat in the shopping cart.

We browsed throught the isles of foods before she stopped and picked up pink packet.

"Let's get this for Edward, shall we?" She smiled.

I nodded, I didn't know Edward very well, but I did know that he wouldn't like a pink birthday candles. I liked this lady, I liked her a lot. She was a better mommy than that other lady. The other lady hardly ever gave me any attention, which was all I ever wnted from her.

I wanted Esme to be my new mommy, I really did.

Do wishes ever come true?


	4. Chapter 4

Esme's son, Edward, and I have become friend's with each other now. We played with one another, and we slept in each other's bed at night sometimes when Esme and Carlisle have gone to bed. We don't really do that anymore, seeing as I will be starting high school in a year.

Over the two years that I have staying here with them, they have become like a real family to me. I have parents that I adore, and a slightly older brother I can hang about in with. Everything in my life is perfect.

Or at least, it was.

Everything was going perfectly, until Edward had to move way. He was being sent to a boarding school for 'exceptionally gifted youngsters', whilst I was stuck here, on my own, like I always have been. There was an upside to this dilemma, though, Edward's cousin, Jasper, was coming to stay with us until school next year. That means that he'll be here until I leave junior school, yay for me.

"Esme, when is Eddie coming home?"

"Not until you start high school, my dear."

"Why not?"

"Boarding school is somewhere that you go to live and learn, you only come home for the holidays." She kissed my cheek."But Edward's boarding school is too far away, so he can't come home." She told me. "You'll see him soon enough."


	5. Chapter 5

It has been three years since was had seen each other, I was now in my second year of high school. I didn't have many friends though, but that didn't matter much to me. None of them were anything like Edward, so I didn't want to be friends with them.

"Hey Izzy." Jasper, Edward's younger-ish cousin, asked me as we walked through the school main doors. "Have you seen him yet?" He asked as we leant against our lockers.

"Seen who?"

"Edward." He told me as if it were obvious. "He got back at about three am this morning, how you didn't her him coming through the front door I will never know. You sleep like the dead, I swear."

"Is he still at home?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think he's still sleeping though."

"He couldn't have popped into my room to tell me he was home?"

"He would have woken you up."

"I don't care." I closed my locker.

Jasper took my hand. "He told me to tell you that he would see you at lunch."

"He's coming to school?"

"Yeah, only for an hour or so though." he replied. "He doesn't really start here til next Monday."

"He still could have told me." I pouted.

Yeah, this day was definitely going to drag.

Damn it.


	6. Chapter 6

"He still could have told me." I pouted.

Yeah, this day was definitely going to drag.

Damn it.

"What lesson?"

"He's not coming in for a lesson, but he'll be here for lunch and a little after."

I started pacing back and forth, wringing my hands.

"Do you know why he didn't tell me?"

"I have no idea, hon. Do you think he'd want to surprise you?"

"He liked to surprise me with teddy's sometimes when we were younger."

"Well, maybe that's it then." he said. "Maybe he just wanted to surprise you."

"There have been many surprises in my life." I sighed, folding my arms. "This is one that I'm not looking forward to."


	7. Chapter 7

E-

It had been three years since I saw any of them, especially my little Isabella. I still remember the day I first saw her, she was so small and vulnerable looking. She was curled in a ball on the sofa in the family room, with my mother sat next to her, stroking her hair.

Her big brown eyes and short brown hair stood out from her small and pale frame. I think that was the moment I fell in love with her, even if I wasn't old enough to know was the word 'love' meant. Now I was back, I couldn't wait to see her again.

What would she think of me? Had she missed me like I had missed her?

"Hey Mom, do you know where Bella is?"

"Hello honey, Bella left for school a few hours ago."

"Oh, okay." I nodded, and turned to go back to my room.

"Do you want to go see her?"

"Could I?"

Was I sounding too desperate?

"Of course you can, honey." she smiled. "You can go and see her during her dinner hour."

"What time would that be?"

She looked at the clock on the wall. "In about twenty minutes."

"Should I set of now then?"

"That would be a good idea.."

Ah, mother's and their sweet attempts at sarcasm.

My mother and her sweet attempts at sarcasm.

I grabbed the car keys on the table in the hall, kissed my Mom on the cheek and ran out the door. I texted jasper on my way to make sure she had started her dinner hour, minutes later he texted back in the affirmative.

Here we go.


	8. Chapter 8

E-

I climbed out of the car, closed and locked it behind me. My phone chimed in my pocket, I pulled it out and read the text, it was from jasper again.

'Grls Lunch, bel nt ere yt. -J'

God damn it. The one person I was here to see and she wasn't even there yet. I pulled the large metal doors open and slammed them behind me. This would be the first time I had seen her in three years. I would just have to wait for her, she can't take too long, right? I hoped not.

Someone wrapped their arm around the back of my shoulder. "Well well well, look who I found." Jasper drawled in my ear.

He had completely changed. He was no longer the gangly looking boy he was when I left. He had grown at least a foot in the last three years, but was still not as tall as me. If I was a school girl, I would want to go out with him. He had girlfriend now, her name was Alice Brandon. Apparently, she was 'spunky', whatever that was.

But, of course, no one was anywhere near as good as my little Isabella.

"Well, hello Jay." I grinned, using the nickname he hated.

"Knock it off dude." He scowled.

"How 'ya been?"

"Good, good. Everything's been going great, Cousin."

"And how has she been since I left?"

"She was broken when you left, she was only young, so she didn't really know what was going on. But after a while, she started to get on with things, she started getting amazing grades in most of her classes, she has great friends."

"But..?" I prompted.

"It's only every now and then, but you'll see this sadness around her, and that's when everyone knows that she's missing you." he grinned, knowing what that meant to me. "She missed you more than she lets on, and we all know it."

"Have you told her that I'm back?"

"I told her that you were back this morning, she was just upset that I knew and didn't tell her sooner." he told me.

"Do you know where she is right now?"

"Library, studying."

"And where is that?" I asked, I needed to see her.

"Follow this corridor, turn right and it should be right on your left."

I clapped him on the back. "Thanks."

I rubbed my hands together and began my journey toward my Isabella. I followed Jasper's instructions directly, and it was exactly where he said it was. I pushed the door open quietly, I looked around the large room, then spotted the librarian. She had her headphones in so I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello, could you tell me if Isabella Swan is in here?" I asked.

"Of course she is, she's hardly ever out of here." She pointed over to a row of ancient literature.

"Thank you." I smiled and made my way over to where she had pointed.

There was a small huddled form in the corner, sitting on a beanbag. She was humming and nodding her head to the beat of the music coming through her headphones, her long chocolate hair draped over her face, as if she were hiding from someone. She had a beautiful smile on her face.

I knew this was my Isabella


	9. Chapter 9

could see him standing right in front of me and I had no idea what I should do, what did you do when someone you haven't seen for nearly four years shows up at your school? I know what I was about to do.

Scream and run away, that's what I was going to do. Its the best thing I could think of. I didn't really want to speak to him at the minute, he wasn't one of my favorite people right now.

I just wonder, why didn't he come and wake me up to let me know he was home? Didn't he want me to know he was back? Well, as punnishment, I wasn't going to speak to him.. for awhile.


	10. Chapter 10

So it turns out that you can't really ignore someone like Edward, he's just always there, somewhere in the background. You know he's there, well I do, by the way the air around me seems to prickle at my skin.

"Why do you insist on following me everywhere?"

"I want you to talk to me, you've been ignoring me since I came home."

"With good reason."

"Yes, well, that may be, but I just want to talk like we used too."

He came closer.

"I missed you while I was away."

"You make it sound like you were on holiday in some sun-locked island."

"Hardly."

"So, what would you like to talk about?"

"Anything and everything."

"Well, at least it was a start in the right direction.

Right?

Well, I surely hoped so.


	11. Chapter 11

I turns out that we actually have a lot in common, we like the same music and movies. The only difference is that I don't like Paramore he does, kinda. We can just sit in the same room as each other and just sit in complete silence, and it wouldn't be awkward or anything, just peaceful.

He has changed quite a bit though, since the last time I saw him, then again that was three years ago, and even I've changed a little. He has grown a lot taller, he passes six foot now, his hair is even wilder, if that's even possible. And his eyes are greener now, so much deeper than they were before.

I was sat minding my own business, soaking up the quietness of the school library, it was never full, but there were a few days when you could have it to yourself for most of the way, and today was one of those days, I loved it when it was like this.

"Well, hello there Miss Isabella."

"Shit!" I jumped about a foot out of my seat. "Don't do that ever again."

"Sorry, just thought I'd come and see what you were reading, it's very lonely over in the science fiction section you know. Do you want to come and join me?"

"Is that some kind of sexual invitation?"

"No, but it could be if you wanted it to be."

"I think I'll pass, thanks."

"Bella-" I heard Edward call from the literature section.

"Coming." I stood up and collected my things." Goodbye Mike."

"Wait I-.."

"I can't, Edward wants me, I'll see you in Biology."

"I said wait!"

"And I said no."

"I don't think you have much of a choice."

"And whys that?"

"Umm, because I told you to wait."

"And I should do as you tell me, why?"

"Because I said so."

"List here, buddy boy, you don't ever get to tell me what to do, understand?" I got right up his face, looking him in the eyes. "I don't do what little pre-pubesent boys tell me, especially bot the likes of you." I growled.

He grabbed for my arm, squeezing tigtly. I knew it ws going to bruise.

"I told you to stay here, I want to speak to you."

I slapped him across the face. "You stay away from me, go play with your dick or something!"

I stomped off toward where Edward was, I found him sitting on a beanbag that looked way passed it's time.

"Fucking Newton can't keep his hands to himself." I grumped, folding my arms.

"what'd he do now?" He asked as he set his book down.

"Tried to tell me what to do, again, and when I tried to walk away from him he grabbed me."

"Let me see?"

I pulled my sleeve up to reveal a blue and black bruise, you could just make out the indents of his grubby fingers.

"Fucking shit for brains, disease infested fucker!"

I had never heard him swear like this before, just the odd 'fuck' coming out every now and again when he was annoyed.

"Tell me where he is." He stood up, his hands balled into fists.


	12. Chapter 12

"Tell me where he is." He stood up, his hands balled into fists.

"I'm not telling you anything until you calm down."

"And I'm not going to calm down until his fae becomes part of the carpet." He growled.

I knew he wasn't angry with me, but it still frightened me a little, to see him so uncoiled like this. It was freaking me out, two thick veins were sticking out on the left side of his neck. His face was turning bright red, almost purple.

"You tell me where he is, then you leave."

"Why should I leave if your going to pound someone into the ground?"

"I don't want you to see it, that's why."

"Well, when you get into trouble, you'll need someone on your side, won't you?"

"That doesn't matter, I won't be getting into any trouble."

"And why is that?"

"Because, by law, it will be defence of a third person."

"I'm supposed to just let you be the ever loving shit out of Newton because he bruised my arm a little?"

"Isabella, leave."

I huffed, crossed my arms, stomped my foot and left, slamming the door behind me. Only God knew what he was going to do to the poor, stupid boy. Personally, I hoped he kicked the shit out of him, just for kicks. He needed something or someone to release his anger out on.

I never knew Edward has this kind of temper, he never acted like like when we knew eachother three years ago. He was a much calmer person when we were younger, much more collected. I must say, though, it was as sexy as hell when he let loose.


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV:

I stalked over to Newton, the one and only person that would dare hurt my little Izzybella. How dare he hurt her? He just wouldn't leave her alone, he kept stalking her around school when she was on her way to class. Once I caught him push her up against the lockers next to the girl toilets.

I had stormed over to them, grabbed hold of his hair and his collar and pulled him away from her, throwing him to the ground, he didn't deserve to be near her. Before I arrived, he had his arms across her throat, and I could tell she was having trouble breathing.

He would have choked her if I hadn't turned up.

"Hello, Michael, I have something to ask you."

"And what would that be?"

I was just wondering.." I paused to slam him up against the bookshelf. ".. why you thought you could just hurt my Isabella and get away with it? Isn't it enough that she doesn't want you anywhere near her?"

"She does want me, she just doesn't know it yet."

"So you have to force yourself on her?"

"I wasn't forcing myself on her, maybe if she would tell you the truth for once, you would know that." he smirked at me.

He would be smirking out of his ass in a minute if I had anything to say about it.

"So, what would you do if I were to hurt you? Would you want that?"

"Uh, no, of course not." he scoffed.

"And what makes you think Isabella would want you?"

"Every girl in this school wants me."

He puffed out is chest like it was suppose to do something for him, it just made him look like he stuffed his shirt like some girls stuff their bras. He had this arrogant look on his face, like he had already won the argument.

Not likely.

"Yeah, they want you admitted to a psych ward."

"Oh, is that where you were for three years?"

"Yeah, exactly, I was sent to the loony bin because I beat up some punk that dared touch my Isabella." I grinned like a maniac, purposely, of course. "Do you get where I'm coming from?" My hand tightened around his throat.

His face began to turn purple, but before he could choke I threw him to the ground. I put my foot to his throat, pressing down slightly. "You stay away from her, you understand me?" I leaned down so I was in his face. "Or do you want to meet crazy-Eddie"?

N-no, I'm fine."

So, you'll stay away from her?"

"Not likely."

I raised my left foot, the one the had been pressing down on his throat, and kicked him from the chin upwards, breaking his jaw and his nose, actually, it made him look a little better.

"I'm telling you right now, no one messes with my girl." I kicked him the ribs for good measure before leaving the library.

Maybe he'll leave her alone now..


	14. Chapter 14

EPOV:

I found Isabella in the cafeteria, eating her lunch, we both knew we should be in class right now, but I didn't really care. We had something we needed to talk about, and I didn't see any better time, than right now, to do so.

"Isabella, can I have another look at your arm?" I sat down beside her, lifting her arm by the wrist.

"No, Edward, it's fine." she tried to pull away.

"Bella, he hurt you, I need to see it."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know how many other times he has hurt you."

"He hasn't hurt me, he just grabbed at me."

"It's not the point, he shouldn't be touching you."

She sighed. "I'm fine."

"How long has this been going on?"

"You make it sound like he's been abusing me."

"He has. If you don't want him to touch you, and he cuts or bruises you, then that's considered abuse." I told her. "I know you don't want him anywhere near you, and I also know that he doesn't listen to what you want."

"Wait, what did you do to him?"

"You know what I did to him." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I treated him like he treats you on a daily basis."

"How badly did you hurt him?"

"I doubt he'll be able to have children in the distant future." I admitted.

"What else?"

"I don't think he'll be able to speak or breath.. for a few days."

"You don't need to stand up for me."

"If I don't then he'll just keep tormenting you."

"I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl now."

I merely laughed and shook my head.

"You're very.. petite."

"Doesn't mean I can't stand up for myself."

I growled under my breath and ran my hand through my hair.

"Why won't you let me look after you?"

"Because you don't need too, that's why."

"Maybe I want to."

She said nothing, merely blinked.


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV:

I was a grown ass woman, goddamnit. I didn't need to be babysitted my someone older or younger than me.

I could take care of myself. I had been doing so since I was a child.

I was perfectly fine on my own and it was about time he realised that.

I loved the way he wanted to take care of me, and if he had done so in another way, I wouldn't have minded so much. And I loved him for kicking Mike's ass for me, that was just ah-mazing.

"I'm a big girl now, Edward." I told him. "I can take care of myself."

He ran a hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh. "But I loved taking care of you when we were little."

"Were not little kids anymore, were growing up." My face broke into a cheesy grin.


	16. Chapter 16

"I loved taking care of you when we were little."

"Edward, we're not little kids anymore, we're grown up."

"Well you certainly have, but I haven't."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Oh really?" There goes the infamous crooked smile.

"Yeah, you've filled out quite well from where I'm sitting."

"You think so?"

He bit his lip and flexed his muscles for me, I swear I just about melted. I would have if he hadn't burst out laughing at my flushed cheeks and heavy breathing, that so not fair. He shouldn't be able to get away with it.

Maybe I should get my own kind of revenge on him. What do you think?

I licked my lips and pouted at him. "Edward?" I purred.

"Y-yeah?"

"Will you do something for me?"

"Sure."

I leaned in closer to his ear and whispered. "Would you pass me that book right there?"

He blinked. "Here you go."

I kissed his cheek, which seemed to snap him out of his little trance.

"Thank you, baby."

And then I made my exit, without tripping once. So proud of myself for that. Maybe that'll teach him that two can play at this game, I don't think he'll try and do that again any time soon.


End file.
